


Get in the Car Rantaro

by pekosan



Series: a bunch of kids being happy and stuff [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ...or let him choose music with kaede, Gen, dont let shuuichi drive, featuring shuuichis yellow sports car, i should remember to tag all the characters first-, no shuuichi does not have a drivers license, probably not, will rantaros hatred of automobiles ever be cured?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: When Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede and Saihara Shuuichi are almost late for a party, you gotta force the person that hates cars into one.The question is...can the person drive? Are high schoolers even allowed to drive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> well rantaro hates automobiles right? kaedes gonna use her girl power and force him into the car somehow.
> 
> also shuuichis yellow sports car-
> 
> edit 4/17: i cannot believe i typoed in my own notes i.

"Amami-kun I swear to god going there by car is a lot safer than riding a fucking motorcycle."

Kaede motions Rantaro to sit at the back of Shuuichi's painfully yellow sports car. Why did he have a piss yellow sports car? How the fuck does Shuuichi know? Kokichi just randomly gave it to him as a birthday present. Is he allowed to drive? Well if he's a detective, he probably can.

"No means no, Akamatsu. You know I hate automobiles. I'd rather die than get in that," Rantaro said with his arms crossed. He is not going to budge, is he? "Amami-kun..." Kaede looks at him with a pair of sympathetic eyes, "If you don't get in the car right now, I'll fucking burn your motorcycle and toss you in the trunk." Kaede threatens him as Shuuichi silently sighs in the background.

Only when Kaede actually took out a bottle of gasoline did Rantaro finally get in the car. He was fucking pissed. Kaede looked pleased with herself and Shuuichi wished he was by Kaito right now. Shuuichi then took out a pair of sunglasses and started the engine, "Buckle up, we're going for a ride."

Now where the fuck were the three of them going? Well, to Kirumi's house of course! It was Tenko's birthday and Angie and Himiko had offered to distract her until the party started. Now the trio were supposed to be there in 10 minutes but thanks to Rantaro and Kaede's bickering, they were gonna be late and Kirumi hated latecomers.

... ... ...  
"H-Hey Saihara? Can you l-like...slow the fuck down!? We're literally going at 200 kilometres per hour!" Rantaro screamed as loud as his vocals possibly could as Kaede yelled in joy and jamming with Shuuichi to funky detective music. Man...Amami Rantaro really fucking hates automobiles.

Did Shuuichi crash? Did he get a speeding ticket? Well, no. He brought them (and himself) to Kirumi's house all safe and sound (except for Rantaro on the verge of death.) Rantaro clumsily opens the door and kisses the ground before glaring at Kaede. " 'Automobiles are fucking safer than motorcycles' my ass."

Never let Amami Rantaro in the same car as Saihara Shuuichi. You'd regret it. Akamatsu Kaede sure did when Rantaro shoved her onto Shuuichi and accidentally pulled his pants down...in public the day after.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations if you made it to the end! ε-(´∀｀; ) have a little bonus!
> 
> kirumi probably smacked the trio with a broom for being late. overall tenko loved the party (andhimiko) and ouma brought a truck of panta to kirumis house. she nearly burns shuuichis car as a result (the car lives...)


End file.
